


никто не пострадал (наверное)

by gallyanim



Series: wti [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: тэён/джонни, pg-13, целоваться отчаянно
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: wti [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766569
Kudos: 4





	никто не пострадал (наверное)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bazarova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [no one really got hurt (much)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528032) by [mrs_hudson_wannabe (jana_nox)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/mrs_hudson_wannabe)



> Примечание: ~~сегодня~~ 16 сентября 2019 цена на нефть жахнула +18% с утречка после атаки на саудовскую аравию дронами

— во что ты меня втравил, ёнхо, — шёпотом страдал тэён над широченный панелью управления. всё, как положено: куча кнопочек; экраны радаров; ещё какие-то экраны, куда просто выводится изображение с неких скрытых камер; рычаги большие и маленькие. ну и разумеется куда же без большой красной кнопки, на которую вероятно им и надо было нажать в самом конце. тэён даже не мог точно сказать, какой вариант ему представляется более удачным — если бы надо было нажать только на неё (ну, просто, знаете, если ваш шпионский контракт подразумевает нажатие исключительно одной кнопки, то наверняка дело крайне нечисто, да?) или, как им и предстояло, предварительно провести кучу настроек на панели и только потом жмякнуть на запуск. — ёнхояяя, почему. лучше бы я согласился на вэйви. 

ёнхо широко улыбнулся в ответ своей привычной добродушной улыбкой и заботливо похлопал тэёна по плечу. по спине пробежали мурашки в некоторых опасных для тэёнова психологического состояния количествах. вот поэтому он и согласился на шпионскую деятельность под прикрытием вместо китайского юнита, эх. 

— надо было предположить неладное ещё тогда, когда ты впервые сам предложил разлочить ранний девяносто пятый, - просопел тэён ёнхо куда-то в лопатку, пока тот ловко щёлкал кнопками и рычажками. нет, ну понятно, что обниматься приятно, а сейчас у тэёна есть отличный обоснуй: нервничает он. вот в дебют особо не нервничал, когда ред вельвет в песню гудел про тивай трек, тоже не нервничал (хоть ему и нравилась йерим тогда очень сильно, не так сильно, как ёнхо сейчас, но весьма и весьма). а сейчас нервничает. почему вообще ёнхо решил завербовать в свою секретну црушную команду именно его, а? он же был, как та самая панель, "всё как положено" шпионом — невероятно обаятельным и привлекательным, тут небось кто угодно не устоял бы перед предложением притвориться йеменским повстанцем вместе с ним.

— создаём видимость атаки из йемена, — как раз принялся раздавать ценные указания ёнхо.

да хоть от папы римского, лишь бы правда ничего на них самих не указывало. тэён довольно смутно представлял себе личность папы римского, но он пожалуй был кем-то, кто даже опосредованно не ассоциировался ни с группой нст127, ни с их нынешней опасной миссией.

— вот эту кнопку, — ёнхо кивнул куда-то на край панели, — и вот этот рычаг надо придержать одновременно.

тэён немедленно распластался по панели, применяя всю свою танцевальную растяжку для успеха их задания. видимо, вот почему выбор пал на него. эх, как будто ёнхо надо было применять эдакие ухищрения, чтобы тэён весь растянулся перед ним…

пока ёнхо настраивал дальность и прицел, тэён успел приятно пофантазировать, ещё понервничать и даже поразмышлять о том, не являются ли секретными агентами разведки все иностранцы см. вот амбер-нуна только что завершила контракт, разве не подозрительно? может, ей просто уже разведывать ничего не надо? и мало ли какие цели преследуют те самые вэйви.

— я рад, что мы сейчас вместе, — пробормотал ёнхо и подмигнул тэёну, а потом снова потрепал его по плечам и спине. возможно, если бы у тэёна руки не были заняты важными шпионскими приборами, нужными для управления ещё более важными шпионскими приборами, он бы даже показал ёнхо, где ещё его можно потрепать для пущего приведения нервов в порядок.

— ёнхо, — сказал тэён с некоторым отчаянием в голосе, — точно никто не умрёт?

ёнхо помотал головой и взмахнул длинными красивыми руками (вот у тэёна никак не выходило быть в майке такой усладой для глаз, тощеват, несмотря на все танцы и тренировки). он снова улыбнулся:  
— всё будет в порядке, только оборудование попортим. никто вообще не пострадает. (ёнхо немного подумал) ну, разве что мировой капитализм.

действительно, как можно не доверять такой улыбке ёнхо.

— и мы тоже? — уточнил тэён, слегка переминаясь с ноги на ногу, а то от долгого удерживания кнопок и рычагов на разных концах панелей тело слегка затекало. кажется, такая разминка при должном воображении даже могла сойти за соблазнительные движения бёдрами. — мы не умрём?

— мы в полной безопасности, — заверил его ёнхо и наклонился прямо рядом с тэёном, чтобы проверить систему каких-то очередных радаров. тэён ему практически в ухо дышал. он мог пересчитать все ресницы на левом глазу ёнхо.

нет, а вдруг они всё-таки умрут?

тэён больше не мог терпеть и отчаянно поцеловал ёнхо в ухо. и за ухом. и в щёку. больше не успел, потому что ёнхо к нему повернулся.

— а вдруг я умру через десять минут, — озвучил ему причину своей решительности тэён. ёнхо понимающе хлопнул глазами, и очень быстро его язык оказался у тэёна во рту, а рука таки нашарила его нервную задницу и по ней тоже похлопала. другой рукой ёнхо проворно дотянулся до красной кнопки. вот это ловкость, восхитился про себя тэён и от избытка чувств укусил ёнхо за нижнюю губу, уже почти обретшую цвет той самой кнопки.

американские дроны один за другим наносили непоправимый ущерб саудовским нефтяным вышкам.

ли тэён один за другим ставил засосы на шее у со ёнхо.

никто в самом деле не пострадал.

...ровно до тех пор, пока утром понедельника в городе сеуле сотрудника отдела энергетики чхве ёндже не вызвали на немедленный мониторинг вместо его законной, полагающейся ему по трудовому кодексу всех стран и совершаемой в очевидно не рабочие шесть часов утра прогулки с коко.


End file.
